Priorité : Réconciliation
by Thalilitwen
Summary: Mass Effect AU - Ou comment Kuroo a (en quelque sorte) sauvé un couple et s'est retrouvé sous le lit de son Commandant. Oui, sous le lit, et non pas dans. La nuance est importante, il y tient.


J'avais dit que je ferais un OS iwaoi pour pallier à la fin du mass effect AU, donc le voici (c'est bien parce que **Aeliheart974** et **liuanne** ont demandé, big up à vous)

**CATHARSIS**, voici ton happy ending

Y'avait plusieurs contraintes que voici :

_\- Moins de 5 000 mots (complètement raté) ; in medias res ; sassy Iwa ; point de vue Kuroo seulement (vous comprendrez vite la galère) _

Bon inutile de dire qu'il faut avoir lu_ Rendez-vous à la Nébuleuse du Serpent_ parce que c'est la suite directe et que sinon 1) vous allez être spoilés 2) vous n'allez pas comprendre l'univers.

Pour toute critique de ce scénario débile, veuillez vous adresser à mon avocate (**Sherma83**)

Sur ce, bonne lecture (et désolée d'avance) !

* * *

— Mon cher Lieutenant, c'est un plaisir de te revoir !

Kuroo sirotait paisiblement sa boisson énergisante quand la voix bien trop enjouée de son Commandant parvint à ses oreilles. Oikawa s'était brusquement assis à la table, face à lui, ce qui lui arracha un sursaut nerveux.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que son supérieur s'adressait à lui avec ce grade nouvellement acquis, et non à Iwaizumi. Pourtant, quelques places plus loin, ce dernier leva également la tête suite à cette interpellation.

Kuroo se demanda brièvement si cette confusion était voulue.

Cette pensée le fit déglutir.

— Ravi d'être de retour à bord, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Oikawa lui offrit un sourire exagérément radieux. Il avait bien meilleure mine que lors de leur dernière discussion il y a un mois, sur Illium, juste avant sa permission plus que méritée : l'éclat de ses yeux n'était plus terni par de profonds cernes et son teint ne possédait plus la pâleur inquiétante qu'il avait pu arborer auparavant.

Il chantonnait distraitement un air inconnu, inventé peut-être, tout en sortant de sa poche quelques gélules d'un bleu translucide. Il en avala deux et but une longue gorgée d'eau.

— Tu t'es bien reposé, j'espère, lui fit-il en reposant son verre peut-être un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire. J'ai besoin de mon second en pleine forme.

Kuroo se permit un timide sourire, et ignora du mieux qu'il put le regard d'Iwaizumi posé sur eux.

Ce ne fut guère concluant.

— T'as fait quoi de ta perm' ? reprit Oikawa.

— Eh ben, je suis resté à la Citadelle. Je me suis reposé, donc j'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Ses explications ennuyeuses furent accueillies par un bref hochement de tête. Oikawa mangeait distraitement la nourriture de son plateau, sans que son air jovial ne quitte son visage. Peut-être était-ce le décalage horaire, ou même le brusque retour à son environnement de travail, mais Kuroo s'étonna de la bonne humeur de son Commandant, surtout en cette heure si tardive.

Étant donné les circonstances, plus qu'évidentes, Kuroo se méfiait.

— Et avec le diplomate, alors ? Daishou ?

— Alors quoi ?

— J'ai entendu des choses, tu sais, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il paraît que vous vous entendez _bien_ mieux.

Si les rapports entre Oikawa et les hommes sous ses ordres avaient toujours été cordiaux, parler sans détour de ses relations amoureuses n'enchantait pas vraiment Kuroo.

Surtout maintenant qu'il était confronté à un regard aussi malicieux.

— Euh… ouais, on peut dire ça.

— Félicitations. Ça se voyait, en même temps.

Avant que son Lieutenant n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, il enchaîna :

— C'est courageux de votre part d'entamer une relation à distance.

Les trois derniers mots furent particulièrement bien articulés.

— Faut faire avec, fit Kuroo en haussant les épaules pour masquer sa gêne. Et c'est pas la mort non plus, on pourra facilement se voir.

Oikawa hocha vivement la tête d'un air approbateur. Il se pencha sur la table, le regard si ancré dans le sien que le Lieutenant en fut presque déstabilisé.

— Je suis content pour toi, déclara-t-il fermement. Malheureusement, pas tous les couples ne supportent la distance. Certains préfèrent même tout abandonner plutôt que d'essayer.

— Euh… ouais. Je pense pas que ce soit un problème.

— C'est beau une telle confiance, c'est de plus en plus rare de nos jours…

Même s'il continuait de le fixer, Kuroo n'avait plus tellement l'impression d'être le véritable interlocuteur de cette conversation. Ni d'être écouté, à vrai dire.

— Je suis sûr que Kuroo et Daishou en ont bien parlé avant de se décider, répliqua soudain Iwaizumi. On l'a pas forcé, _lui_.

Avec l'intensité dont faisait preuve le Commandant, il en avait presque oublié la présence du soldat à leur table. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à remarquer son regard noir, dirigé vers un Oikawa qui continuait de l'ignorer malgré cette brusque intervention.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la tension était d'ores et déjà palpable, étouffante même, et la dernière chose que Kuroo souhaitait était de se retrouver pris au piège d'une dispute explosive.

Surtout si sa relation avec Daishou en était le prétexte. Il était assez gêné pour la soirée.

— Euh, oui, c'est-

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres d'Oikawa, qui l'interrompit :

— Même si c'était le cas, ils savaient que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et ils préféraient sans doute ça plutôt que d'abandonner leur relation. Ils ont su faire le bon choix pour le bien de leur couple, même si c'était difficile.

— Et je sais pas, peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait parce que la distance ne les gêne pas et qu'ils y sont habitués ? Et qu'ils viennent à peine de se mettre en couple ?

Kuroo baissa les yeux sur son verre lorsque le Commandant posa brusquement son poing sur la table. Il jugea bien plus sage de se taire, et d'attendre que l'orage passe.

— Non, ils se font juste confiance ! Et ils en ont quelque chose à foutre de leur futur ensemble !

— C'est ça, ouais.

Exaspéré, Iwaizumi se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux. Le silence qui s'installa sembla vouloir personnellement étouffer Kuroo.

Celui-ci jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction de son Commandant : son visage affichait une profonde colère, sa mâchoire était serrée, ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux brillants incitèrent toutefois le Lieutenant à se manifester :

— Commandant…

— Je suis vraiment crevé, je vais dormir. Tu devrais y aller aussi, Kuroo, le voyage a dû être long.

Puis, après ces fermes paroles et un regard qui le défia de poursuivre toute forme de conversation, Oikawa quitta à son tour les lieux et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Kuroo le laissa s'en aller et finit sa boisson d'une traite.

Cette dispute confirmait à elle seule toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu avoir sur son retour : si Iwaizumi était toujours dans le vaisseau, ce qu'il partageait avec le Commandant semblait définitivement révolu.

Il soupira.

Servir sur le SSV Sendai serait loin d'être de tout repos.

* * *

Une quinzaine de jours à peine suffirent pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas sur le vaisseau. Et même si tout l'équipage ignorait le problème du mieux qu'il pouvait, cela ne changeait rien : tous sans exception subissaient cette atmosphère glaciale et tendue ; Oikawa, s'il était la plupart du temps d'une humeur exécrable, tentait de se cacher derrière de grands sourires qui ne dissimulaient pourtant en rien son agitation. Quant à Iwaizumi, il ne laissait certes rien paraître, mais le moindre commentaire suffisait à le contrarier.

En clair, plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Si auparavant les soldats jouaient aux plus ignorants de la relation qui unissait leur Commandant et leur Premier Lieutenant, l'heure était maintenant à se taire et éviter autant que possible d'être le malheureux déclencheur d'un énième échange empli de tension. Tout le monde était à cran, et immensément attristé d'être témoin de ces disputes.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient rompu. À ce stade, ça relevait de l'évidence la plus élémentaire. Les événements d'Illium avaient eu raison de cette fraternisation dissimulée, mais connue de tous : Iwaizumi n'avait pas été transféré ; il avait dû en payer le prix.

Kuroo ne savait qu'en penser. Les circonstances exactes de cette rupture restaient nimbées de mystère, mais il préférait encore se battre à mains nues contre un krogan plutôt que de demander de plus amples explications à l'un des deux soldats. Ça s'était mal fini, point.

Ça avait peut-être détruit la plus belle des amitiés et le duo favori de la moitié de l'Alliance, mais tant pis.

Maintenant, Oikawa mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer Iwaizumi en toute situation ; ça ne les empêchait pourtant pas de se jeter des regards furtifs, que chacun remarquait à l'exception des principaux concernés.

Les sessions d'entraînement du hangar à navettes étaient elles aussi devenues presque inexistantes : et lorsque le Commandant y consentait, Iwaizumi n'était jamais son partenaire. Compréhensible, d'une certaine manière, mais les changements brutaux d'un quotidien naguère harmonieux étaient difficiles à encaisser pour tout le monde. De plus, curieusement, Oikawa n'usait pas de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Il n'apporta aucune explication à quiconque, et Kuroo se contenta d'imaginer derrière cette décision une volonté de s'améliorer à la lutte au corps à corps ; il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, comme le prouvaient ces sessions pourtant de plus en plus espacées. Il les surpassait tous, et de loin.

Mais là n'était pas le véritable problème. Au fil des semaines, le nouveau second du vaisseau eut tôt fait de s'en rendre compte : chacune des missions menées avait un fâcheux point commun.

Iwaizumi ne faisait plus partie du commando.

Plutôt étrange, considérant que le SSV Sendai se targuait de posséder l'élite des soldats biotiques de l'Alliance, et qu'Iwaizumi était sans conteste l'un des plus doués. Ces arguments sensés ne semblaient pas heurter outre mesure le raisonnement d'Oikawa : lorsqu'il daignait se justifier auprès de ses hommes, il invoquait toujours de vagues : _« La mission ne nécessite pas deux spécialistes biotiques », _ou même : _« Je reçois mes ordres d'en haut »_. Personne n'y croyait, mais tous préféraient se taire.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le Conseil avait demandé au Commandant de régler quelque affaire sur Novéria, une mission de sauvetage dans un laboratoire dont les boucliers cinétiques avaient cédé : un groupe de scientifiques s'y était retrouvé prisonnier après un éboulement conséquent. Les recherches menées en son sein étaient d'une grande importance pour l'espace concilien et les nombreux investisseurs peuplant la planète ; ils partirent donc sans délai.

Après un rapide briefing dans le hangar à navettes auprès des soldats, le temps d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires des tours de contrôle de Novéria, Oikawa décida de son équipe au sol.

— Kuroo, j'aurai besoin de toi pour rétablir les communications et t'occuper des commandes d'ouverture du labo. L'avalanche a tout coupé.

— Compris, déclara-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête, les mains derrière le dos.

Le Commandant balaya l'assemblée du regard, sans pour autant s'arrêter sur un visage en particulier. Il s'apprêtait à choisir le dernier membre du commando ; et si Kuroo ne savait pas exactement qui les accompagnerait dans cette mission, la mine faussement détachée d'Oikawa dévoilait sans peine qui ne viendrait pas avec eux.

Il préféra allumer nonchalamment son OmniTech avant de déclarer :

— Hanamaki, tu viens avec nous.

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de hocher la tête qu'un bruyant soupir se fit entendre dans le silence du hangar. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Iwaizumi, sauf un, obstinément rivé sur l'écran orange devant lui.

— Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ? demanda Oikawa sans daigner lever les yeux.

— Pourquoi Hanamaki ?

Kuroo se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer une grimace. S'il se doutait qu'Iwaizumi n'allait pas accepter cet injuste traitement indéfiniment, le voir protester avec autant de véhémence ne présageait rien de bon. Années passées ensemble mises à part, il s'agissait tout de même d'un soldat s'adressant à son supérieur hiérarchique.

Et le respect était loin de teinter ses paroles.

— Parce que c'est un soldat compétent et qualifié. Il y a un problème ?

Le ton glacé d'Oikawa défiait quiconque de le contredire. Tous les hommes en étaient parfaitement conscients ; ils conservèrent un silence craintif et leur regard au sol, dans l'espoir de retarder quelque peu l'altercation qui ne tarderait pas à empirer.

Mais la désinvolture du Commandant le desservait : Iwaizumi ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, surtout quand son interlocuteur ne prenait pas la peine de lui accorder la moindre attention.

— Oh, j'en vois plein, railla-t-il amèrement. Mais j'imagine que tu t'en fous, c'est pas grave.

Oikawa leva enfin la tête vers son soldat insolent.

— Lieutenant, je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton.

Tout le monde grimaça à l'entente de ce vouvoiement si cinglant. Kuroo avait l'impression de voir des parents se disputer devant leurs enfants, et il s'en sentait tout aussi mal.

Iwaizumi croisa les bras, agacé, et l'énergie biotique qui grondait en lui rendait l'air presque électrique.

— D'accord, alors je fais quoi ? Je passe le balai sur le pont ? Je réponds aux mails ? Je fais partie du commando, je suis pas fait pour rester à rien faire pendant que tout le monde part en mission !

— Je peux pas prendre tout le monde, se défendit Oikawa.

— Je suis _jamais_ pris.

— J'ai assez de biotiques pour m'occuper des dégâts causés par l'éboulement. J'ai déjà Kuroo, je vais pas faire une collection.

— Je suis bien meilleur que Kuroo et tu le sais. Le prends pas mal, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

— Ah mais je suis complètement d'accord, répondit l'intéressé d'une petite voix. Aucun souci.

— Et de toute façon, reprit Oikawa avec plus de fermeté, je suis là pour m'en occuper.

Iwaizumi secoua la tête.

— Ah ouais ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en sortes très bien niveau biotique en ce moment…

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Il observa discrètement la réaction du Commandant, dont les traits s'étaient endurcis sous l'effet de la colère.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Iwaizumi cherchait à insinuer, mais cette remarque acérée ne plut pas du tout à Oikawa.

— Ça suffit, ordonna-t-il. Chacun retourne à son poste, c'est clair ?

Un chœur de « _Oui, Commandant _» résonna dans la pièce, suivi des pas pressés du reste des hommes, bien trop heureux de fuir enfin cette confrontation. Iwaizumi, lui, ne quittait toujours pas du regard son Commandant courroucé.

— Arrête de faire le con, l'entendit-il chuchoter.

— Kuroo, Hanamaki, allez préparer vos affaires.

Oikawa tourna brusquement les talons, ignorant l'air réprobateur qui lui était adressé. Les deux soldats ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre : Kuroo s'arrêta tout de même une seconde pour observer le Premier Lieutenant et lui signaler, d'un simple geste, tout l'embarras que ce choix de commando lui inspirait.

Iwaizumi préféra secouer la tête avant de s'en aller à son tour.

— Permission de parler ? murmura alors Kuroo à son Commandant.

Il ne fut gratifié d'aucune réponse. Oikawa se contenta de mettre son armure, sans un bruit, sans toutefois pouvoir dissimuler la contrariété qui affaissait les traits de son visage.

Puis un fusil d'assaut fut brusquement lancé vers Kuroo ; il sursauta et le rattrapa in extremis.

— Permission de démarrer la navette et d'attendre le feu vert de Kunimi. En silence.

Le soldat hocha la tête, non sans partager silencieusement son scepticisme avec Hanamaki d'un rapide coup d'œil.

* * *

— Tu t'en sors, Kuroo ?

— Je sens plus mes doigts, mais ça devrait le faire.

L'atmosphère hostile et glacée de Novéria ne plaisait guère à Kuroo, qui peinait à contenir ses frissons malgré la protection offerte par son armure. Les températures régulées des stations spatiales dans lesquelles il avait vécu toute sa vie ne l'avaient pas habitué à un froid aussi agressif, et jamais il n'en eut autant conscience. Pourtant, Hanamaki et Oikawa ne semblaient pas particulièrement affectés : peut-être choisissaient-ils de ne pas le montrer, ou peut-être que le Lieutenant était beaucoup trop sensible. Ce qui l'étonnerait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient presque, Kuroo consultait son OmniTech en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Le complexe scientifique à évacuer était presque entièrement recouvert par la neige et l'éboulement. En observant les plans du bâtiment affichés sur l'écran orange au-dessus de son bras, le soldat parvint à localiser les commandes de la tour-relais, celle qu'il fallait réparer pour rétablir les communications avec l'extérieur.

Il pointa du doigt la direction avant d'interpeller ses coéquipiers :

— C'est là qu'il y a le panneau de commandes. Commandant, il faudrait dégager la neige pour y avoir accès, si possible.

Oikawa hocha la tête et commença à faire briller sa main. L'énergie biotique se concentra dans sa paume ; l'instant d'après, une salve bleue se répandit sur le sol drapé de neige, creusant un sillon qui permit d'apercevoir enfin une partie du panneau de commandes. Il s'y reprit plus d'une fois, pour donner à Kuroo un accès convenable aux contrôles endommagés par l'avalanche.

— Merci, je vais voir si je peux réparer ça.

Sa première tentative de connexion échoua : si l'imposante console semblait en bon état, elle ne transmettait plus aucune information à sa tour. Il lança un diagnostic depuis son OmniTech ; l'analyse nécessita quelques minutes.

— Makki, entendit-il Oikawa déclarer, en attendant on va s'occuper de trouver un accès à l'intérieur. Suis-moi.

Kuroo commença son travail, non sans suivre du coin de l'œil la progression des deux autres soldats. Avec l'altitude et les conditions difficiles, un accident était vite arrivé. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une montagne, après tout, et une avalanche pouvait très bien survenir à nouveau.

— Je crois que l'entrée est par là, dit Hanamaki en consultant son OmniTech. Mais il y a trop de roches pour se frayer un chemin.

— Tout est tombé sur le bâtiment, fit remarquer le Commandant. C'est peut-être pas un accident. Toutes les issues ont l'air d'être bloquées, ça me paraît suspect.

— Peut-être qu'il y a eu un problème, et qu'ils ont tout fait pour condamner l'endroit ?

Kuroo vit Oikawa hausser les épaules. Celui-ci s'accroupit près des imposants débris qui bloquaient le passage vers l'entrée du complexe.

— C'est possible, on en saura plus quand on pourra communiquer avec eux. Du nouveau, Kuroo ?

— Je suis en train de rétablir les communications, là. L'avalanche a endommagé les contrôles, je dois le faire manuellement.

Il avait déjà reprogrammé des systèmes plus difficiles, mais ceux-ci ne lui étaient guère familiers ; il avait surtout besoin de concentration.

— Je m'occupe de l'entrée, déclara le Commandant en se relevant. Recule, Makki.

Sur ces mots, Oikawa se mit à briller d'un bleu froid, baignant la neige alentour de cette même lueur. Kuroo entendit les rochers commencer à se déloger doucement pour entrer en lévitation. Une telle maîtrise des pouvoirs biotiques ne cessait d'impressionner le soldat : bien peu d'humains seraient capables de déplacer des poids de plusieurs tonnes par la pensée.

Mais il y eut un problème.

La lumière bleue vacilla. Perdit en intensité au fil des secondes.

Kuroo n'y prêta attention que lorsque les hésitations d'Hanamaki parvinrent jusqu'à lui :

— Euh, Commandant ?

— Tout va-

Toute l'énergie biotique, concentrée fébrilement autour d'Oikawa, s'estompa d'un seul coup. Celle qui enveloppait les nombreux rochers, toujours en lévitation, disparut dans l'instant.

Le cœur de Kuroo manqua un battement lorsqu'il commença à les voir retomber sur le sol.

— Oikawa !

Par pur réflexe, il projeta une barrière d'un bleu crépitant au-dessus de son Commandant. La chute de toute cette roche ne pouvait être empêchée ; il n'eut le temps que de limiter les dégâts.

* * *

La migraine qui assaillait à présent Kuroo lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans l'obscurité des quartiers de l'équipage et de ne jamais en ressortir. Son implant envoyait des décharges lancinantes dans le reste de son crâne, lui donnant la nausée.

Et les lumières aveuglantes de l'Infirmerie ne l'aidaient en rien à apaiser son profond inconfort.

Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de rattraper ces rochers en plein vol, c'était bien au-dessus de ses capacités de biotique ; mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, et avait avant tout voulu empêcher Oikawa de se faire écraser par des tonnes de roches glacées.

Voir son Commandant sain et sauf, à être ausculté par Asahi, justifiait entièrement ce sacrifice. Il ne se sentit jamais aussi soulagé que lorsque le diagnostic fut prononcé :

— Tu n'as aucune fracture. Tout est stable.

Le visage d'Oikawa garda son air sombre, malgré les paroles apaisantes du médecin.

Il conserva un silence implacable, le regard rivé sur le sol.

— Et son implant ? s'enquit alors Kuroo. Je croyais que les L3 étaient fiables. C'est les pouvoirs du Commandant qui sont trop difficiles à contenir ?

Asahi se mordit la lèvre. Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif vers le Commandant, comme s'il n'osait pas répondre aux questions posées sans le consulter en amont.

L'intéressé ne réagit pas.

— Asahi, insista le Lieutenant, il faut faire des analyses, c'est pas normal que ses pouvoirs soient instables comme ça !

— Quelque chose dérégule l'énergie biotique du Commandant, commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Mais quoi ?

— Asahi, l'avertit Oikawa.

Son regard était clairement intimidant, et fit peur au médecin de bord sans aucune difficulté.

— Commandant, risqua-t-il tout de même, j'ai fait plusieurs tests, et le traitement…

— Je veux pas savoir, le coupa-t-il froidement.

— Quel traitement ? demanda aussitôt Kuroo.

Oikawa l'avisa avec colère ; et le Lieutenant aurait peut-être compris le message s'il n'était pas déjà en train de se demander quand son crâne cesserait d'être au bord de l'implosion.

Il n'avait pas la patience pour se soucier de menaces silencieuses.

— Quel traitement ? répéta-t-il brusquement.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Oikawa. Il semblait bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

— Kuroo, c'est pas le moment. Merci d'être intervenu, ça va aller.

— Mais…

L'arrivée d'Iwaizumi dans l'Infirmerie coinça les mots de Kuroo dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit les portes automatiques d'un seul coup, dans une brusque décharge biotique qui les fit tous sursauter. Asahi bafouilla une excuse que le Lieutenant n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Pour sa part, il jugea plus sage de rester immobile et de tâcher de se rendre invisible ; il avait bien trop mal au crâne pour tenter le moindre mouvement, et puis, de toute façon, l'attention furieuse du Premier Lieutenant était entièrement focalisée sur Oikawa.

Celui-ci préféra regarder ailleurs.

— Si t'es venu dire que t'avais raison, déclara-t-il tout de même, c'est vraiment pas la peine.

Kuroo n'avait jamais vu autant de rage luire dans les yeux de quelqu'un. La remarque du Commandant fit sortir Iwaizumi de son silence, et sa voix trahissait toute sa colère :

— Arrête ça tout de suite. T'aurais pu mourir, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu savais comme moi que t'étais pas en état de faire cette mission !

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

— Laisse-moi tranquille. J'étais parfaitement apte, c'était juste un accident.

Le cœur de Kuroo battait à tout rompre. Ainsi prisonnier de la pire des situations, il en oublia presque sa migraine foudroyante. L'air désemparé d'Iwaizumi lui arracha même quelques frissons.

Il était terriblement aisé d'apercevoir toute l'inquiétude et l'affliction que dissimulait sa colère.

Mais Oikawa préférait regarder ailleurs.

— Mais à quoi tu joues, putain ? s'exclama Iwaizumi en s'avançant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu veux te laisser crever en mission ?

— Ça va s'arranger, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents. J'ai pas besoin de tes reproches.

— Oikawa…

La voix du Premier Lieutenant se brisa. Il semblait défait.

— Arrête ça, reprit-il plus doucement. Tu veux quoi ? Me faire payer ? Que je me sente coupable de ce qui t'arrive ? C'est bon, t'as réussi, bravo. Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de te détruire pour une rancœur _stupide_…

Oikawa secoua vivement la tête. C'était la première fois que Kuroo le voyait aussi proche de perdre tous ses moyens. En cet instant, il ne ressemblait en rien au Commandant implacable et assuré qu'il avait toujours été.

— Tu comprends rien, fit-il dans un souffle.

— Alors explique-moi !

Qu'Iwaizumi se mette tout à coup à crier le surprit ; Oikawa ne s'y attendait pas non plus, apparemment : il tressaillit. Il préféra fermer les yeux, sans un mot, comme pour laisser le silence étouffer l'écho de cette violente exclamation.

Kuroo sentait la patience du Lieutenant s'amenuiser au fil des secondes. La tension qui émanait de lui, de sa posture nerveuse à son énergie biotique presque palpable, était difficile à ignorer.

Mais le Commandant n'accéda pas à sa requête pour autant.

— Je vais bien, déclara-t-il simplement. Ça ne se reproduira plus. T'es content ?

Son ancien partenaire le fixa, le regard perdu entre l'incrédulité et le désarroi.

— Et comment tu peux-

— Si jamais il se passe autre chose, le coupa-t-il en se levant, ce sera de ma faute. Dans tous les cas, ça ne te regarde pas, alors c'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

Iwaizumi commença à tendre la main vers Oikawa, pour l'empêcher de partir ou réclamer son attention, qu'importe ; il se ravisa bien vite. Sur son visage se lisait une multitude de réponses, d'objections muettes qui ne trouveraient pas le chemin de ses lèvres. L'obstination du Commandant avait instantanément dissipé sa colère.

Parce qu'Oikawa s'en allait sans même lui adresser un regard.

Parce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait ni de son aide ni de sa pitié ; pas même de sa présence.

Kuroo détourna les yeux lorsque le Premier Lieutenant sembla se ressaisir, sans toutefois réussir à masquer les émotions inscrites sur chacun de ses traits.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa migraine, qui ne s'était toujours pas décidée à le quitter.

Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose. Et si les principaux concernés ne voulaient rien changer, pas même après plusieurs mois dans cet état déplorable, alors il s'y essaierait. Il n'avait rien à perdre, de toute façon.

* * *

— Attends… je comprends pas bien. En quoi ça te regarde ?

Kuroo cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sentant que son interlocuteur n'avait décemment pas écouté un traître mot de ses longues explications sur le conflit épineux entre Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Ce qui était sûrement le cas.

— Ben parce que c'est mon Commandant, et que ça fait des années que je les connais. Et que l'atmosphère sur le Sendai est lourde à en crever. Tu m'écoutes ou ça fait une heure que je parle dans le vide ?

Daishou se permit un petit ricanement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Je bois tes paroles, chéri. Mais t'as pas à régler les histoires de ton supérieur. Si ça s'est mal passé entre eux, c'est pas ton problème.

— Je sais, soupira Kuroo. Mais ça va faire deux mois qu'ils sont comme ça, et il y a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas. On dirait qu'ils se détestent ! Et tu verrais Iwaizumi…

— Je vois toujours pas en quoi c'est ton problème.

— Ben…

Le soldat soupira une nouvelle fois.

— Je sens que tu vas dire un truc stupide, déclara Daishou en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

— J'ai encore rien dit.

— Alors vas-y, surprends-moi.

— Ben je suppose qu'ils se sont séparés après ce qu'il s'est passé sur… Illium… et… Enfin, ce qui est arrivé c'est un peu à cause de nous, donc…

Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui arracha une grimace. Ils n'abordaient que très rarement le sujet d'Illium : Daishou n'aimait pas en parler, et le faisait très bien comprendre. Même s'il ne le montrait que très peu, cette histoire avec les Lunes de Kar'shan écrasait toujours lourdement sa conscience.

Quant à Kuroo, s'il n'était pas hostile à la conversation, il préférait tout de même ne rien dire. Il n'était pas le seul à accuser de séquelles, après tout.

— Je suis pas responsable des problèmes de confiance et de communication entre ton Commandant et son ex, répliqua le diplomate. Et toi non plus. C'est clair ?

— Oui, mais…

— Y'a pas de « mais ». S'ils ne sont pas assez matures pour prendre leur responsabilité, tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas qu'à fraterniser. Toi t'es pas payé pour jouer les médiateurs.

— Ouais…

Kuroo songea à son Commandant affaibli, incapable de maintenir ses pouvoirs biotiques. Qu'il s'agisse d'une conséquence de sa rupture ou d'une tout autre raison, il fallait agir. Oikawa avait un problème, et il n'écoutait plus Iwaizumi.

La moindre des choses, en tant que second du Sendai, c'était de faire son possible pour aider.

— T'as pas l'air convaincu, fit remarquer Daishou. Tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute, j'espère ? T'as pas à te sentir coupable pour leurs histoires. Et s'ils en veulent un, de coupable, ils n'ont qu'à dire que c'est moi, si ça leur fait plaisir. C'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de dormir.

— Ça, j'en doute pas, déclara Kuroo en souriant. Mais y'a vraiment un problème avec le Commandant, et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Cette histoire de traitement, je la sens vraiment pas…

— Fais ce que tu veux, écoute. Si t'as envie de te prendre la tête…

La décision de Kuroo était prise. Il allait découvrir ce qu'Oikawa cachait, et si possible calmer les choses entre Iwaizumi et lui.

Oui, il était très ambitieux.

— … Je vais sûrement devoir faire un truc illégal, par contre.

— Tiens donc ?

— C'est pour la bonne cause, insista-t-il.

— Hm hm… Et quand j'aurai empêché l'Alliance de te virer parce que tu fais n'importe quoi, j'aurai quoi en échange ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroo. Il pouvait presque imaginer l'air narquois, presque moqueur, que le diplomate arborait à présent.

— C'est bien, t'as confiance en moi, j'apprécie.

— Je te conseille d'y réfléchir, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Obtenir les autorisations de Kunimi fut d'une facilité déconcertante : il n'eut qu'à prétexter une requête urgente du Commandant – des datapads à aller chercher, et rapidement – en prenant soin d'insister copieusement sur l'humeur exécrable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'était une occurrence si commune ces derniers jours que le pilote n'eut aucun mal à le croire et à déverrouiller la porte des quartiers d'Oikawa, et ce sans poser davantage de questions. Kuroo avait de la chance, pour le bien de son plan, de se retrouver face à l'homme le plus apathique de toute l'Alliance : Kunimi ne s'embarrassait pas de détails superflus, surtout pas lorsqu'ils compliquaient les choses pour lui, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Maintenant, tout ce que Kuroo avait à faire, c'était entrer en douce dans la cabine à présent ouverte de son supérieur, trouver n'importe quelles informations en mesure de justifier ses récents problèmes, et d'en parler à Iwaizumi. Tout irait mieux après la conversation qui en résulterait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Malgré leur comportement de ces dernières semaines, il avait confiance en eux. Ils avaient simplement besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Voilà ce à quoi Kuroo pensait lorsque les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva seul dans la pénombre d'une chambre dont l'accès lui était strictement interdit.

Il inspira longuement et se mit au travail.

La pièce était étonnamment spacieuse, comparée aux quartiers de l'équipage dans lesquels le reste des soldats s'entassait. Le Commandant possédait le luxe d'un bureau et d'un terminal privé, d'un grand lit, d'une salle d'eau. Un immense aquarium ornait un pan entier de mur, ce qui, bien qu'offrant une source de lumière fort pratique, déconcerta fortement Kuroo.

Du reste, il ne perdit pas de temps en observation générale ; il fouilla tous les meubles, ouvrit chaque tiroir, tout en se demandant par moments quelle pouvait être la sentence pour ne pas respecter ainsi la vie privée de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Il tira bien vite la conclusion qu'Oikawa était quelqu'un de très organisé. Le moindre datapad était rangé à sa place, sa collection de vaisseaux miniatures était accrochée au mur avec une grande minutie, et aucune de ses affaires ne semblait en désordre.

Mais il finit par les trouver, enfoui tout au fond de sa table de chevet. Les médicaments.

Le fameux traitement qu'Asahi avait mentionné du bout des lèvres.

Il reconnut rapidement les petites gélules bleues : Oikawa en avait déjà pris plusieurs fois en sa présence. Elles étaient entreposées dans un contenant en verre, sur lequel une étiquette blanche était collée.

Les écritures qu'elle présentait semblaient provenir d'un dialecte asari. Kuroo alluma alors son OmniTech pour s'enquérir d'une traduction…

… mais se ravisa immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit les portes automatiques s'ouvrir.

Pris de panique, il laissa sa découverte sur la table avant de chercher un endroit où se cacher.

Il n'en trouva aucun durant les deux secondes qui lui restèrent.

Mais il se jeta tout de même sous le lit quand les pas se rapprochèrent. C'était loin d'être la meilleure planque, très loin même, mais il n'avait pas le luxe – ni le temps – d'y penser.

Kuroo se concentra sur sa respiration et souffla une injure.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le Commandant revienne à cet instant précis ?

En se contorsionnant quelque peu, il put apercevoir les jambes d'Oikawa. Il se tenait près de l'aquarium, et comblait le silence de la cabine de nombreux soupirs.

En le voyant s'asseoir à son bureau, le soldat habilement dissimulé par la literie se demanda sérieusement s'il ne ferait pas mieux de commencer à chercher une faveur à accorder à Daishou.

Il passa les dix minutes qui suivirent dans l'angoisse la plus totale, sans que son Commandant ne se décide à partir.

La voix de l'IV résonna soudainement dans la pièce, lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

_« Commandant, le Lieutenant Iwaizumi demande à vous parler. L'autorisez-vous à entrer ? »_

— Non, fit-il d'un ton las, ponctué d'un nouveau soupir.

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent, durant lesquelles Kuroo n'entendit que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Puis :

_« Le Lieutenant Iwaizumi insiste, Commandant. »_

— Oui, ben moi aussi j'insiste.

_« Le Lieutenant Iwaizumi déclare qu'il restera là jusqu'à ce que- »_

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, ouvre les portes.

Iwaizumi entra dans la pièce. Si Kuroo ne pouvait pas le voir entièrement depuis sa position, sa démarche lente et silencieuse trahissait un calme bien inhabituel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Oikawa.

Aucune réponse n'arriva jusqu'à Kuroo. Il se décala légèrement pour observer davantage ; le Premier Lieutenant tendait un datapad à son supérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ma demande de mutation.

Cette déclaration froide serra le cœur du soldat peut-être autant que celui du Commandant. Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot.

— Je suis fatigué, Oikawa. Je pensais vraiment que tu pourrais faire la part des choses, que tu laisserais pas tout ça affecter ton commandement. Mais j'avais tort. T'es en train de me faire payer ma décision de rester sur le Sendai, donc je te facilite la tâche. Je préfère partir.

Oikawa se leva rapidement.

— Je ne te fais rien payer du tout, c'est juste que-

— J'en ai marre de tes excuses. Ça change rien.

Le bruit d'un datapad heurtant la surface métallique du bureau se fit entendre.

— Voilà, reprit-il. T'as plus qu'à signer.

— Non. Je ne signerai pas.

Iwaizumi eut un claquement de langue agacé.

— C'est ce que tu voulais, Oikawa. Commence pas.

— Non. Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais, c'est même le contraire de ce que je voulais !

— Tu voulais que je reste sur une planète à l'autre bout de la galaxie, s'exclama soudainement le Lieutenant. Et maintenant que je suis d'accord, tu te défiles ?! T'es sérieux, là ?!

— Non, moi je voulais que tu sois transféré pour qu'on puisse être ensemble sans problème ! C'est toi qui as préféré tout arrêter pour rester ici !

— Je rêve, là. Tu t'entends parler ?! Tu te rends compte des choix que tu me proposais ? Tu peux pas faire ça puis m'accuser ensuite. Et me faire payer pour une décision que _tu_ m'as forcé à prendre, c'est dégueulasse.

— Je ne te fais rien payer !

Kuroo en retenait presque sa respiration. La dispute battait son plein ; Oikawa s'était encore approché d'Iwaizumi pour appuyer son propos.

Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité disparaître. Ou utiliser le camouflage tactique que certaines armures possédaient.

Tout pour quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible.

— Te fous pas de moi. Déjà, tu me prends jamais en mission, mais regarde-toi ! Tu niques ta santé ! Je vais pas rester là à te regarder faire n'importe quoi parce que tu refuses de t'occuper de toi !

— C'est faux, protesta Oikawa. Je vais très bien.

Une idée traversa rapidement l'esprit de Kuroo. Il se déplaça quelque peu, pria pour ne pas être remarqué, et se concentra. Il rassembla suffisamment d'énergie biotique pour atteindre les gélules ; puis, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il renversa le petit contenant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant au silence l'occasion de s'installer quelques secondes.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Kuroo pria pour ne pas avoir trahi sa présence. Mais c'était le bon moment, le seul : quelqu'un devait confronter Oikawa à ce sujet. Et qui de mieux qu'Iwaizumi ?

Des particules bleues vinrent bien vite envelopper l'objet, qui se retrouva aussitôt dans la main du Premier Lieutenant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas.

— C'est ça qui dérègle tes pouvoirs biotiques, pas vrai ?

— Iwa…

— Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? T'es Spectre, t'es l'un des meilleurs Commandants de l'Alliance, le plus puissant biotique humain… Tu veux détruire tout ce que tu as construit ? C'est pour me faire culpabiliser ? Pour te faire du mal ?

— Non !

— Alors quoi ?!

— J'ai pas le choix !

— Arrête de te fout-

— C'est des somnifères ! hurla Oikawa.

Il n'accorda qu'une seconde de répit à Iwaizumi avant de poursuivre avec virulence :

— Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de plus pouvoir contrôler mes pouvoirs ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas peur de les perdre à cause de ça ? Désolé de décevoir ton estime si basse de moi, mais oui, ça me fait peur. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

La voix du Commandant vacilla lorsqu'il continua :

— Je dors plus, Iwa. Ça fait des mois. Depuis Illium, je suis incapable de dormir sans croire à chaque instant que le pire est arrivé, que tu es parti et mort dans je ne sais quelle base terroriste parce que j'ai eu le malheur de fermer l'œil. Mais il faut que je dorme, je sais, parce que c'est à cause de ça que tout est arrivé. À cause de moi. Donc je prends ces trucs asaris parce que c'est la seule chose qui arrive à me faire dormir sans que je me réveille toutes les dix putains de minutes parce que je peux juste plus respirer.

Oikawa prit une grande inspiration, tremblante. Kuroo pressentait qu'il avait atteint sa limite.

— Alors s'il te plaît. J'essaie juste d'apprendre de mes erreurs. J'ai déjà trop perdu. Toi, puis mes pouvoirs… Et si tu pars, je… je ne…

— Oikawa…

Des bruits de sanglots survinrent peu après. Iwaizumi s'était immédiatement avancé jusqu'à Oikawa pour l'enlacer avec force.

— Je veux pas te perdre, réussit-il difficilement à articuler. Je veux pas, Iwa.

Iwaizumi resserra son étreinte, puis chuchota quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille ; après ça, Kuroo n'entendit plus grand-chose.

Un profond soulagement l'envahit, après ces nombreuses semaines passées à subir dispute sur dispute ; tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre, il en était persuadé. Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient capables de surmonter cette épreuve. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à…

Kuroo se figea sur place lorsqu'il comprit que les deux soldats s'étaient mis à s'embrasser. Passionnément. Et qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt.

Si leur enthousiasme était tout à fait louable, Kuroo ne tenait pas du tout à assister malgré lui à la résolution de deux mois de rupture et de tension extrême.

Très peu pour lui.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ; Iwaizumi avait encore rapproché Oikawa de lui, avide de combler la moindre distance, et un bruit indécent sortit de la bouche du Commandant.

D'accord, il s'était trompé. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité disparaître qu'en _cet_ instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir le plus vite possible, et ne surtout pas rester une minute de plus.

Mais il était pris au piège. Condamné à demeurer sous le lit de son Commandant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – ce qui lui semblait tout à fait probable, car le niveau de mortification qu'il ressentait à présent était à la limite du supportable.

Alors qu'il hésitait presque à classer ce moment en première place des pires choses qui lui soient arrivées, son OmniTech se matérialisa sur son avant-bras, baignant la pénombre d'une vive lumière.

Il recevait un appel.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque ; il tenta frénétiquement d'éteindre l'appareil, sans succès.

Les couleurs orange brillèrent de plus belle, comme si elles souhaitaient le trahir. Il ravala une injure. Ça ne pouvait être que Daishou qui le contactait maintenant, dans la plus bancale des situations ; il en était certain. Cet homme avait un don pour rendre sa vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Kuroo cessa de respirer lorsqu'il comprit que le Commandant et Iwaizumi s'étaient tournés dans sa direction.

Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait.

Il allait mourir. Si ce n'était pas d'une crise cardiaque, ce serait Oikawa qui l'achèverait.

Il se demanda brièvement ce qui était le plus ridicule entre sortir de lui-même ou se faire violemment agresser par une projection biotique, puis décida de rester maître de son destin : il quitta sa cachette, délaissant au passage sa dignité.

Rouge écarlate, les yeux obstinément rivés sur ses pieds et les pensées déjà tournées vers une façon de payer sa future dette envers Daishou, Kuroo leva les mains en l'air. Il n'osa regarder ni Oikawa ni Iwaizumi, mais leur absence de réactions témoignait de leur stupéfaction, et de leur embarras aussi, sûrement.

Il fut donc confronté à un silence interdit, pesant, et irrespirable qui chercha à l'assassiner bien avant que son Commandant ne retrouve ses esprits pour songer à le faire.

— Je comptais… je vais partir. Je vous laisse. Désolé.

Il s'enfuit des quartiers du Commandant comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il devait éviter une charge biotique de la part d'Iwaizumi. Il se permit de souffler un peu lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur, et envisagea sérieusement de passer sa journée caché dans la soute.

* * *

— Alors, Tetsurou, ça valait le coup de s'occuper des affaires de cœur des autres ?

— …

— J'ai reçu un message de l'Ambassadeur Ukai. Il paraît qu'un Lieutenant du Sendai va avoir de sérieux problèmes. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Je te déteste.

— Je crois que t'as mal prononcé « _Tu avais raison _».

Kuroo émit une plainte désespérée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu !

lmao


End file.
